Error
by MeisterlessWeapon
Summary: Katsu Kamine is being deleted. What happens while she is, though? (Songfic to Lily's -ERROR)


**Vocaloid fic. I'm going to upload a German and Japanese one as well. Maybe a Portugese one too.**

**-FearfulShadows**

_Can you see it?_

_The tears in my eyes_

Some part of me wanted to be gone forever. But I'd never thought I'd actually be...deleted. Maybe I didn't sing enough, or maybe I didn't dance good enough. But, Master actually deleted me. Why? That's a question I'll never learn.

_Why did you leave me?_

_Ask me – I'll collapse_

Every memory is flashing before my eyes and being torn away. My first kiss, when I was accepted as a Vocaloid, my first crush and boyfriend, my best friends, my songs, my dances...everything will be gone within a matter of time.

_Blue, red, and white are mixing_

_I'm shouting from this world_

First, I'd like to tell someone something. That someone is named Ayuto Kirawasa. I love him. He treats me like a queen, but I don't deserve it. Ayuto's done everything for me, but I've done nothing for him. He says I don't have to. But I feel as if I owe Ayuto.

_What was I wishing for?_

_I'm tired of chasing after it_

I can't remember my hopes and dreams. I can't remember Master's real name. I don't remember anything. I have to remember something. I don't even remember the taste or smell of my favorite food, popsicles.

_How much?_

How much will I forget? Everything? I hope that doesn't happen.

_Am I broken?_

_I'm broken_

Parts of me are disappearing. My ankles, feet, arms, wrists – everything. They are becoming black clouds of smoke with blue zeros and ones written in them. I can't even speak anymore, and it hurts to move.

_But I still want to breathe_

_Can you see it?  
_

No one is here with me. I told everyone I was sick, not telling anyone my secret. I didn't even share it with my best friends...but what were their names?

_Like my dreams, final words are stuck_

_Error!_

Silent tears are falling down my pale cheeks. They won't stop; I can't get them to. I wonder if anyone will miss me when I'm gone. I doubt it. It's sad to think, but it's also true.

_The far day_

_The faint light is overflowing from the sky_

Oh, Master, why do you wish to delete me? Did I do something wrong? It can't be true. I tried to be the best person I could be. I did my best for you, Master, but you still rejected me. Why?

_What did you arrange and select?_

_Colors of tears overlap_

I want to stay alive! Even if I am deleted, I wish to become a human girl. I will live on as a human girl. I will find and listen to Vocaloid, and I won't remember a thing from this life. Can that wish really come true, though?

_That flowing body_

_Melts in the consciousness_

My body is continuing to disappear. Only few things remain. If I go, will the memories of me in people go too? Will my songs be gone forever? I want to sing...I want to live on!

_What did you see and compare?_

_I'm sad so I forget_

Was there someone better than me? So better, that they decided to delete me? It can't be true. I'm not going to be gone. This is just a bad nightmare, right? I'll wake up and I'll sing and dance! Right?

_How much?_

How much is the cost of life? Is this really what it feels like to be...dying?

_Am I distorted?_

_I'm distorted_

I'm still struggling to remember my own name. I have no memories of my last name, and I only know the first letter of my name. K. My name begins with a K. What could my name be? Karlie? Katie? Katherine?

_But I still want to breathe_

_I'm dreaming_

This is all just a bad dream. Nothing's happening to me. I know so.

_The stuck final words_

_For you, who I'm thinking of_

_Error!_

A voice rings in my head. Deleting . Deleting 3. Deleting . Is that my name? Katsu Kamine? Seems fitting...but I don't remember it.

_Giving, forgetting, being here – can't you do that?_

_This crazy [****]_

_Again, I laugh and kill [****]_

Now all I hear is fuzziness. Like the static on my TV when it has no reception. My vision is being clouded. If it has finally reached my so called file, , that means...I'm going to die in a few minutes.

_Are you breaking me?  
Do you even know what destruction is?_

I want to sing! I want to breathe! I want to live! I want to have a family! Why can't I just live? Master, why are you doing this to me? Make it stop, Master! Please...

_Even so, my tears hurt_

_Did it reach you?_

I wonder if my words are reaching you, Master. My body...it hurts. Make it stop! Stop the pain! Why is this happening to me? Can't it ever stop hurting?

_To the singing voice_

_I lay out my final words_

_But the overlapping colors are blurred_

I can't move. My whole body is faded now, except for my head. It all hurts. I thought they would delete me and I would just be gone. But no, I have to go through all this.

_Am I broken?_

_I'm broken_

I don't even remember anything now, except for one thing. My name, Katsu Kamine. I keep repeating it in my head. Katsu Kamine. Vocaloid Two. Upgraded to Vocaloid 3. Was once a UTAU. Accepted as a Vocaloid. Katsu Kamine. That is my name.

_But I still want to breathe_

_Just like the end of the dream_

This is the end of the road. I'm done for. I can no longer sing, I can no longer dance. I can no longer do anything.

_That I showed you_

_Even words are stuck_

_Error!_

I am Katsu Kamine. And I am dead.

**The end! Sorry if it was depressing. But I've been listening to Galaco's version of -ERROR for hours, I swear! Her voice is so pretty and so is the song. Goodbye!**

**-FearfulShadows**


End file.
